The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a tool and related method used to guide a tool bit or drive toward a fastener to facilitate installation of the fastener with the tool.
In the construction industry, there are many tools used to guide fasteners relative to a work piece. One example of a popular and durable tool is the CAMO Marksman Pro Tool, available from National Nail Corp of Wyoming, Mich. This tool is designed to efficiently guide fasteners at a predetermined angle directly into a side surface of a board. The fasteners are commonly referred to as “hidden fasteners” because they are generally hidden from view after installation with the tool.
Some hidden fasteners can be difficult to install due to their diminutive size and the location where they are installed. Where the fasteners are installed in crevices between boards, it can be difficult to mate and align the tool with the fastener to start the installation process. Further, if the head of the fastener is very small, it takes a careful, steady hand to align the bit of the tool with the head so that the tool can rotate the fastener using the tool. The problem of alignment can be exacerbated where the installer has poor vision. In some cases, it can take extra time to align the tool bit with the fastener. On a large job, where hundreds or thousands of fasteners are advanced into multiple work pieces, this alignment problem can be compounded, and can add time and labor cost to the job.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of tools used to guide fasteners, and in particular, and alignment system to align a tool with a fastener and to properly and consistently engage the tool with the fastener for the driving activity.